Saving Bella
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Carlisle is reunited with his long-lost elder sister when she warns him of the abuse Bella Swan is enduring at the hands of his own son. After racing to her side after the last beating, Carlisle is hell bent on Saving Bella. Please read and review!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Saving Bella**

**Disclaimer:**

_I own nothing! Bella Swan & Carlisle Cullen belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm simply writing out a fantasy of mine! However, I do own Maddelyne Cullen._

**Rating:**

_R (for an abusive relationship)_

**Genre:**

_Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

**Pairing:**

_Carlisle/Bella (Bellisle? Carlella? I dunno.)_

* * *

The Beginning of the End

The rain is beating down on my head fiercely. Aggressively. I open my eyes only to shield them from the rain. I'm almost suprised when I find it's an intense labor just to raise my hand over my eyes. Then, it hits me, if you'll forgive the pun. The symbolism of it all comes into view. The beating of the rain only serves to remind me of the beating I suffered mere hours-maybe minutes, I don't know-ago at the hands of a man I once thought would never hurt me. The man who always fought to the death to protect me. But, ever since I rejected his marriage proposal, he changed. He became...the...anti-Edward for lack of better terms. It was as if something within him had snapped. I remember the first time the beatings started.

_I thought Alice would have seen Edward's intentions and come to my rescue. I thought wrong. Edward simply used her own weakness to bypass her visions. He threw me over his shoulder and ran to La Push. Again, I thought for sure Jacob would save me. Once again I was wrong. Edward also managed to plot his attacks when he knew Jacob would be nowhere near us. And, thus, it began. He taunted me. Stroking my cheek in an ever familiar loving fashion. Then, without warning, the wind was knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. Not about anything but the pain. And, then, I heard him._

_"You stupid bitch!" He spat, venomously. "I was prepared to offer you everything you've ever wanted. I would have turned you into a monster just like me. All I asked of you was one thing! One simple thing! Marry me! That was all you had to fucking do!" Again. His iron fist smashed through my rib cage. The physical pain was only matched by a man Edward, himself, had once saved me from. James. Only James had ever bestowed this kind of sheer agony upon me. But, that was nothing compared to my mental anguish. I felt betrayed. Devastated. Like I meant nothing. Which, in retrospect, was always true, I suppose. I knew it never made sense for someone like Edward to love me. I should have never let him in. But, I know hind sight's always 20/20! _ But, you never see what's in front of you!

I slowly moved to shield my ribs. That was when I felt the all too familiar sting. I could just see the events that had led to my black out. I could picture Edward beating the life out of me. And leaving me there, alone, and freezing in the pouring rain. So typical. He would wait until I had come around and play the part of the hero. He would ride in, his shiny silver vovlo speeding through the sand and scoop me up and race home with some heroic story for his family as well as Charlie. It enfuriated me to no end. But, what could I do? Noone would ever believe me. Besides, even if I did, Edward would all too happily give in to the desires that once plagued him...and kill me. And, after the first beating, I vowed one important thing to myself...I would _not _give him that satisfaction. If I had to suffer, so would he.

Then, I heard the roar of an engine. But, it doesn't sound like the volvo. Finally, I managed to turn my head in the direction of the sound. At first, I was surprised to see Edward's father, Carlisle's, black mercedez speeding towards me. Then, I thought _Great...The bastard's hiding behind his father's car to lull me into a false sense of security._ My next thought was _Wonderful...he's finally gotten bored with me and come to kill me outright! _But, as the car sped to a halt just a few feet away from me, all predictions flew out the metaphorical window. I was at a loss for words when I saw Carlisle step out of the car, running toward me and fall to his knees at my side. The concern and fear written in his unnaturally beautiful face was unlike any emotion I'd ever seen in him before.

"My God, Bella..." He whispered. I don't think he knew I could hear him. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I tried to say 'Yes' but all I could muster was a pathetic moan. "Dear God. She was right. How could I not see the signs?! I've seen this a million times in my line of work! Fucking idiot!" I could tell he was thinking out loud. But, I couldn't quite fathom who 'she' was. I thought, perhaps, it was Alice. Maybe Edward had slipped up and she _had_ seen something, afterall. Or maybe Rosalie had tipped Carlisle off? No, that wasn't her forte. She wasn't much of a mind reader like _he _was. Perhaps Esme had figured it out and tipped off her husband. She may not have been a mind-reader, but, she always seemed unnaturally intuitive. Maybe she had picked up on something. Either way, now was not the time to play detective.

I couldn't help noticing the way Carlisle's hands and fingers trembled as he picked me up so gently and carefully. It was almost unnerving. But, it felt so natural for me to bury my head in his chest. I looked up for a quick moment to see pain and fear and concern etched into his beautiful features. I would have been worried about him but, in the process of Carlisle lifting me and carrying me to the car, the pain had become debilitating all over again. I tried to stay awake for Carlisle, but, the pain was too much. The blackness took over again.

The next thing I remember was the bright lights of the Forks hospital and the nurses shouting out orders that didn't really make sense to me. And, I saw him. I saw Carlisle standing over me. Examining my injuries. I could tell by his expression that this was personal. He wasn't treating me like any other patient. It was personal. There was something written in the orbs of liquid gold he called his eyes. It was something I had never seen in him before. A combination of rage, hatred, fear, concern...and, there was something else there that I couldn't quite put my hands on. When Carlisle had finished his examination, I was moved from the emergency room to a seperate room. I was exhausted from the day's events. But, I looked around. I was relieved when _he _wasn't there. I can't even bring myself to _think _his name, anymore. My heart stopped when I saw the door open. He'll be furious with me. Carlisle found me before he could save the day. He won't be happy about that. But, I relax when I see Carlisle walk in with another stunningly beautiful blonde woman walking next to him. Looking at her, I knew she was a vampire as well. Her eyes were the same, radiant orbs of liquid gold and she was unnaturally beautiful. I was mesmorized until Carlisle's melodic velvety voice broke through to me.

"Bella, this is my sister, Maddelyne Cullen." Carlisle spoke as he gestured to the beautiful blonde next to him. She looked to be no more than a year or two older than Carlisle. She was tall and thin, like a New York fashion model. Her beautiful blonde hair framed her delicate face perfectly in perfectly poker-straight locks. She was Carlisle's height and appeared the perfect weight for that height. When she spoke, her voice was every bit as musical as Carlisle's.

"Hello, Bella. As I'm sure you've guessed...I, like my brother here, am a vampire. I tipped him off about what my nephew has been doing to you." She explained. I was shocked. How many Cullens were there? And, how could she have possibly known about _him_? Or what he was doing to me? So many questions I didn't have the answers to. And, somehow...none of those answers really mattered. I was just relieved that someone knew about what _he _was doing without me having to say anything.

"H-how?" It was pathetic, and, I knew that. But, to my relief, neither Carlisle nor his sister minded. They both just pulled up seats next to my bed. Maddelyne's face took on a caring and sympathetic expression as she began to answer all of my questions.

"Ever since I was changed...I've had a gift. I can see acts of violence. However, unlike my niece, I don't get the luxury of seeing them before they happen. My sights is something like deja vu. I can only see something just after it happens. It's not much of a gift when you consider I can't use it for much good. But, when I saw what my nephew had done to you-and, what he's _been _doing to you, I couldn't stand it. It made me sick! I had to come to Forks and warn my brother. I'm just sorry I didn't act sooner. I thought for sure my brother would have seen the signs and acted without my interference-especially given Alice's gifts. But, when my brother didn't act, I knew I couldn't let this bullshit go on any longer. Something had to be done." I couldn't believe that she was apologizing for not saving me sooner. I couldn't get mad at her for that. I was far too grateful for all that she had done already. I truly believe that I owe my life to this beautiful creature.

"Maddelyne, don't...don't apologize." I told her. "I am truly grateful for everything that you have done. I truly do believe I owe my life to you. You have nothing to apologize for. It's..._Edward_...that has some apologizing to do." I explained. I didn't want her feeling guilty for what that bastard did to me. It wasn't her fault that _he _turned out to be the monster he had claimed to be.

"Don't worry, Bella." Carlisle assured me. I knew he was being sincere the moment he opened his mouth. "Edward will never hurt you again. I promise you that. I will personally see to it." The tone in his voice was that of true sincerity. I instantly felt better. I knew Carlisle meant every word of his promise and I knew he would fight to the death to protect me and to fulfill his promise.

"Well...I have to go. Carlisle, don't worry about it. I've got everything under control." Maddelyne laid a hand on her brother's shoulder as she exited the room. I could tell there had been some sort of agreement made between the two vampires and I figured it was better that I know as little as possible about whatever that agreement might have been.

"Bella, I am truly sorry. I cannot believe I allowed my son to do this to you. I feel as though all of this is my fault." I couldn't believe it. Carlisle was actually hanging his head as though he was ashamed of some mysterious wrong-doing of his own. Then, I saw a thin, narrow, path gleaming down his face. It wasn't sunlight as there were no windows in my room. No...it was a tear. I couldn't believe Carlisle was actually crying. I couldn't stand it. He had nothing to feel guilty about. Edward could be an extremely convincing liar. A lesson I had learned only too well. That son-of-a-bitch could make you believe anything he wanted. Carlisle shouldn't feel guilty for buying into his son's act. He wasn't the only one Edward had fooled.

Reaching out for Carlisle, I stroked the tear from his cold and impossibly beautiful face. "Carlisle...This isn't your fault. I don't blame you." He looked up at me, his golden orbs shining with unshed tears. I couldn't explain it, but, my heart shattered at the sight. His face looked as though he couldn't believe what I was saying. "It's not your fault. Edward is a damn convincing liar. He'll make you believe whatever he wants. You're not the only one he's ever fooled. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. You're not the one that did this to me. _He _did. _He _did this to me! _He's _the asshole, Carlisle. You saved me. You saved me from any further beatings. I can't even _begin _to thank you enough for what you've done. If not for you, I would still be lying on a wet beach, freezing in the rain alone...Waiting for him to return to do...God knows what to me. But, you...You saved me from that."

Carlisle smiled a small smile. It was small, but, it was there. I felt a flood of hope wash over me. I hoped I had brought even just a small glimmer of relief to him. It was the least I could do after all that he had done for me. "Thank you, Bella. You're an amazing woman. You truly are." I smiled. I couldn't understand it, but, it made me feel good to think that Carlisle saw me as a woman when most people still thought of me as the young girl that left Forks years ago with her mother. "Thank you, Carlisle."

Before, I could finish, the door flew open and a comfortingly familiar voice bellowed out. "Where the hell is she?!" When Charlie's eyes found me, he immediately relaxed. "Bella! Bella, oh my God! Are you okay?!" Carlisle answered him for me.

"It's alright, Charlie." He assured my father. "Bella's going to be just fine. She has several broken ribs, but, she should heal beautifully." Carlisle turned to me and flashed me an unbelievably comforting smile. "Goodbye, Bella. I'm glad to see you're okay." He turned to Charlie. "Charlie..." Resting a reassuring hand on my father's shoulder, he added sincerely "It's going to be alright. The situation's being handled by a very close friend of mine. I can guarantee you...this will never happen again. I promise you...no one is ever going to hurt Bella again. I will personally see to that."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I appreciate that." Charlie replied as he took Carlisle's seat next to my bed. "But, I think an attack like this would be better left to me and my guys."

"Charlie. Bella needs you, right now. She's the only thing you need to worry about. The situation will be eliminated before you leave here, today, I assure you." Carlisle assured my father. And, with that, he silently left me and Charlie alone.

"Bells...what the hell happened...I get a call from Edward's _aunt_?! Maddelyne, I think she said her name was...saying that you were in the emergency room?! And that _Edward _put you here?!" Charlie was outraged, I could tell. I started to believe Carlisle. It _would _be better for Maddelyne to do whatever it was she was supposed to do rather than to let Charlie handle the situation. I knew he would only end up doing something he and I would both regret.

"Dad...don't...don't worry...Maddelyne said she would take care of it. And, I believe her. She didn't say what she was going to do...She just said that she would see to it that Edward couldn't hurt me again." I tried to assure him. I knew my dad wouldn't be satisfied until Edward was six feet under, but, I did what I could to placate him.

"Bells...we gotta get you outta here. It's just a matter of time before that low-life piece of shit will hunt you down...and hurt you all over again." I know Charlie meant well. But, he hadn't spoken with Maddelyne. He didn't know how sincere she was in her promises. But, I did. I was content and satisfied that I was now safe. I know Edward will never lay another cold, stone, finger on me. And, I have never been happier!


	2. The Solution

**Saving Bella**

**Disclaimer:**

_I own Maddelyne Cullen. However, nothing else in this story belongs to me!_

**Rating:**

_R/M (for abuse and language)_

**Genre:**

_Hurt/Comfort/Romance_

**Pairing:**

_Carlisle/Bella_

* * *

The Solution

"Dad, really. I really do believe that it's finally over. I'm not afraid of him. And, if I leave, he'll just think he's won and I'll be damned if I'll give him that satisfaction." I knew my father meant well. But, he was a father. All he knew was that he had to seperate his daughter from the bastard that was hurting her. And, I love him for that. But, he didn't know what I knew about Carlisle and Maddelyne and the whole Cullen clan. I knew that it was over. I knew I was safe. That was all that really mattered right now.

"Well...if you're sure. But, you still have your pepper spray?" I had, in fact kept my bottle of pepper spray that Charlie had given to me last year when Victoria and James were tearing through Forks. I knew it wouldn't do me any good, but, I also knew it would give my dad a small amount of peace of mind.

"Of course, dad. It's in my coat pocket where it always is." Charlie knew I always carried my pepper spray in my jacket pocket. He seemed satisfied with my answer. His posture and body language relaxed as he leaned back in his chair. I was glad to have brought him some small measure of relief. I knew he had to have been worried out of his mind. I am his only daughter, after all.

"Dad, you don't have to stay here. Carlisle said that they would be able to release me in a couple of hours." I tried to reason with my dad to go home and relax a little bit. It could have been so much worse than it was and Charlie was acting like it was the worst possible scenario. All of this stress couldn't possibly be good for him. I didn't want him to worry about me anymore than was absolutely neccessary. I didn't really like the spotlight. I never was much of an attention hog. I preferred attention to be deflected away from me whenever possible.

"Bells...You were beaten til you were unconscious...Surely you don't expect me to just leave ya here alone..." Charlie asked. I know his heart was in the right place. But, I was exhausted. I just wanted to be left alone to rest. I never could sleep with someone just sitting there watching me. At least not when I knew they were there and when I could feel the tension in the air. It was just awkward and uncomfortable. I didn't like Charlie just sitting there watching me. I couldn't sleep and I knew I wouldn't be able to rest until I was alone.

"Dad...I really do appreciate the concern. But, I'm exhausted and I would really like to be left alone to rest until they let me outta here. I don't mean to be rude, but...Well, I can't fall asleep with someone sitting there...watching me...Makes me uncomfortable." I hated being so blunt, but, I was too tired to really care. I knew Charlie would understand and forgive me. That made it easier.

"Okay, Bells. I understand. It's been a long day. You probably should try to get some rest. I'll be back to pick you up when they release you." Charlie stood and leaned over to kiss my head. "I love you, ya know that?" I knew. I knew my dad loved me.

"I know, dad. I love you, too." I replied. I really do love Charlie. He's a great dad. And, I truly did appreciate his being there. It meant a lot. But, I was beginning to succomb to exhaustion. I was trying to fight it until Charlie left. But, I think I always knew that was a losing battle.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the station. You call me when they release you. I don't want you driving just yet." Charlied instructed me. I understood and wasn't about to fight him. I knew it was probably smart for me to stay off the road at least until I head fully healed. I'm not the best at focusing while I was in pain. I nodded my understanding.

"I will, dad. I'll call you as soon as they tell me I'm good to go." I promised. And, I would make good on that promise. Just as soon as I woke up. Charlie nodded and silently left the room. Finally. Some peace and quiet. I laid back into my pillow and just gave in and let my eyes slide closed. To my surprise I did not dream of Edward. It was the first time in a long time. Instead...it was another equally unnaturally beautiful creature that took control over my subconscious mind. I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth as I drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I found my brother's house with great ease. Walking up to the front door, I knew exactly what I would do. I would lure the bastard out into the open and draw him away where I could get him alone. And, then, I would just let my rage take over and rip him apart, limb from limb. Was it unheard of for a vampire to single-handedly kill another vampire? Yes. Could I do it? Yes. That was my forte. I could also read people and predict their next move before they even knew what that move would be. That would a be a great advantage in this battle. Edward Cullen _would_ pay for what he did to Bella Swan. That much was for damn sure!

A small, beautiful brunette answered the door. Ah, my beautiful niece, Alice. "Hello. Can I help you?" Hm. I was sure she would know who I was. She had obviously seen me coming as she was waiting for me at the door and opened it before I could even knock. Oh well. I suppose she couldn't be expected to see everything.

"Hello, Alice. My name is Maddelyne Cullen. We've never met before, but, I am your aunt for all intents and purposes. Carlisle is my younger brother. I've been sent here to speak with Edward." I greeted myself confidently with a friendly smile. After all, I had no beef with Alice. She was blissfully ignorant as to the evil doings of her brother. I couldn't hold that against her. He was the one manipulating her own weakness to his own benefit. I almost felt sorry for her.

"That's wierd. Carlisle never mentioned he had a sister." Alice's brow furrowed beautifully in confusion. I understood her confusion. I began to explain myself to my niece.

"That's because Carlisle 'died' years before me. And, I never knew he was an immortal until about a century ago. By the time, I saw that my brother had a good thing going with Esme and all of you. I thought that my interference would only upset that happy balance. I decided to just keep an eye on him to see if he ever needed my help. Now, I see he does. I came here to Forks to help my brother out. He's asked me to come by here and speak with Edward." I explained. I hoped I wouldn't have to go into more detail. I didn't want her to feel guilty for buying into her brother's lies. It truthfully was not her fault. She had nothing to feel guilty about.

"Hmm...I'll go get him for you. Come in and make yourself at home." She smiled and bounded up the stairs to fetch her brother as I made my way into the living room. I smiled watching her bubbly, carefree demanor. It was her most endearing quality.

A few moments later, I saw him. Edward was just sauntering down the stairs. I knew of his gifts and carefully kept my mind blank. As he approached me, it was all I could do not to vomit all over the floor when he smiled and introduced himself. "Hello. I haven't had a chance to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

I surprise even myself whenI feign a perfectly convincing pleasant demeanor. "Yes, hello. I'm well aware of who you are. I'm your aunt, Maddelyne Cullen. Your father, Carlisle is my younger brother. He's asked me to come speak with you, today." I even manage a convincing smile. _Damn, I'm good! _ I saw the flash of confusion on his face and know he's slipped through the confines of my mind. I manage to flawlessly rebuild the solid wall blocking him out once again. He seems frustrated. I can't resist a small, barely visible smile at his frustration. It really was unhealthily satisfying.

"Really? And just what did he ask you to speak to me about, exactly." He asked. His tone was carefully carefree. Anyone else in the room who did not already know his actions as of late would be completely none the wiser. It was truly enfuriating seeing his complete absence of remorse for his actions. It was disgusting.

"I think it best that we take this conversation somewhere a bit more...private." I chose my words carefully. I didn't want to alarm anyone else in the house and I didn't want Edward on guard. I wanted him to be as shocked as I knew poor Bella had been the first time he betrayed her. I wanted him to be caught completely off guard. I wanted to make damn sure he didn't know what the hell hit him.

"All right. By all means." He was calm. This was beautiful. It worked out completely in my favor. I knew he didn't suspect a thing. Perfect. "Lead the way." He smiled a sickening smile as he gestured toward the door. "Ladies first." His pathetic attempt to feign chivalry was disgusting. I wanted to dispense with him right then and there. But, that would not do. He had too many siblings around, ready to rush to the rescue. I needed him alone. Defenseless. Just like Bella.

* * *

Carlisle walked back into my room. I saw him smiling down at me when he woke me from my slumber. I don't know how long I must have been out, but, I instantly felt better. Of course, I'm sure waking up to Carlisle smiling had to have had something to do with that. "Sleep well, Bella?" He asked. His tone was considerably lighter than before. I like that. I liked knowing that Carlisle felt better.

"Yeah, I did." His radiant smile was contagious. I couldn't help smiling, myself. Somehow, knowing he was happy made me feel more at ease. Though, I had always felt unnaturally comfortable around Carlisle. He just made it so much easier to be me.

"Well, that's good. You certainly needed the rest." He continued smiling as he looked down at his clipboard. "And, I've got some good news for you. The paperwork just came through. You're good to go home." I smiled at that. I didn't really like being in the hospital. The only good thing was seeing Carlisle. I was glad to know I was finally free. "Do you have someone to take you home? I'd be glad to give you a ride."

I thought about that. I know Charlie wanted me to have him pick me up. But, the thought of spending time alone with Carlisle was tempting. And, I don't think Charlie would have a problem with that. I'm sure he would know that I would be perfectly safe with Carlisle. "Well, I just need to call my dad, but, I would really appreciate that ride."

"Of course, Bella." Carlisle nodded understandingly. Then, he surprised me. He actually reached into my jacket pocket for me and to handed me my phone. _Always the gentleman. _ I couldn't help thinking. Carlisle was the epitomy of a perfect gentleman. Men everywhere could really learn something from him.

"Thanks." I managed. Carlisle smiled at me fondly. Everything about him made me relax.

"You're more than welcome, Bella." Smiling fondly, he continued. "Go ahead and take care of your business. I'll be back in a few minutes to get you." With a beautifully nonchalant smile, Carlisle turned and exited the room with beautiful grace unlike any human I'd ever known.

Gathering my wits about me, I dialed the station. Charlie answered, of course. "Bells? Are ya ready to come home?" He asked, eagerly. I appreciated his enthusiasm. But, I knew I'd feel more comfortable with Carlisle driving me home. Carlisle wouldn't grill me about the beating and wouldn't try to convince me to leave. I knew he would be my best bet, right now.

"Hey, dad. Yeah, they said I can go home. But, um, Dr. Cullen offered to give me a ride home. Is that okay?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't expect Charlie to be enthusiastic about the prospect. But, I had hoped he would at least consider my perspective.

"Really? You want Dr. Cullen to drive ya home?" Charlie was suprised. I had expected that. But, I could see he was being reasonable. I appreciated that. I really wasn't up to an argument.

"Yeah. Dad, I mean...It's not that I don't want you to drive me home. But, I just thought this would be easier. I mean, this way, you don't have to make an extra trip and I can just meet you at home." I tried to reason with my dad. But, I didn't really know quite what to say to him. I didn't know how to convince him to let me have my way on this.

"Well...Okay...If you're sure it's what you want." Charlie was disappointed and I had expected that. But, logically, I'm sure he knew I'd be well protected with Carlisle. Sure, my dad knew Carlisle's _son _was a jerk-hell, _I _knew that. But, I think he knew that Carlisle wasn't like his son. He knew Carlisle would look after me. Afterall, even a vampire wouldn't want the wrath of the chief of police aimed at him, I'm sure.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled. I appreciated his being reasonable about this. And I was relieved to get a break from the arguments for me leaving Forks. There was no way I was going anywhere. I knew if I could buy myself some time, Charlie would realize that I really was safe. "Well, I'll see you at home, then."

"I love you, Bells!" My dad chimed in. I cherished the sentiment. It wasn't often that Charlie exposed himself like that and it meant a lot to me.

"I love you, too, dad! I'll see you later." I smiled when Carlisle entered the room once more as I hung up the phone. He returned the smile as he greeted me.

"We all set?" He asked cheerfully. I smiled as I nodded.

"Yeah. I just need to change and get my things and I'm good to go." I say smiling.

"If you'd like, I could have a nurse help you change. I'm sure it can't be easy to change clothes around broken ribs." Carlisle's mood instantly darkened upon speaking the last two words. I could tell it still pained him to know that his own son was responsible for doing this to me. And, not just his son. His eldest. Edward had been with Carlisle longer than any of the others. I knew it had to be killing him to learn what a monster Edward was. I only wished I could do something to end his pain the way he had mine. I only wanted to make him feel even just half as good as he made me feel.

"Carlisle, don't...Don't blame yourself. I told you...This isn't your fault. I don't blame you." I reassured him. I knew he believed me. But, I also knew he would need time to get past the guilt and the blame of not seeing the signs sooner. I just hoped I could help him through that process even in a just a small way. I figured it was the least I could do after the way he saved me.

* * *

"So...Carlisle's sending his long lost relatives to do his dirty work, is he?" Edward grinned maliciously. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. I would have thought that Carlisle would have more balls than that." He was so non-chalant, I wanted to kill him, then. Nobody insults my brother and gets away with it. "Well...I guess we can't _all _be right _all _the time, now can we?" He chuckled evilly and I nearly vomited once again.

"All right cut the bull shit." I spat. "You and I both know why we're here and we both know exactly what Carlisle wanted me to discuss with you." I sneered down my nose into his eyes. Something invisible in his eyes told me he was getting nervous. I love it. "You are a sorry, pathetic excuse for a man. Claiming to love a beautiful and wonderful woman, willing to end her human life to be with you for all eternity and you entertain yourself by beating the living hell out of her. You disgust me."

"It was all that bitch, Bella's, fault." His words were dripping with venom. It took every ounce of self-control I could ever muster to maintain my cool. "She just had to do one thing! Just one! Marry me! That was all she woulda had to do! Had she done that, none of this would have ever happened had she accepted my marriage proposal!" I was giving him just enough rope. And, he was hanging himself beautifully. "She could have had everything she ever wanted. I would have given her the absolute best of everything. But, she turned me down! Do you know how degrading that is?!"

"Oh, grow the fuck up, why don't you?!" My words were every bit as venomous as his and yet it never seemed like enough. "You're not the only man in the history of the planet to ever be rejected! That's no excuse for the hell you put that poor girl through!" Lashing out, I threw him the length of at least two football fields through the forest. I knew he'd be right back within a fraction of a second but, damn, it felt good. Even better, I knew he'd be angered with me which would only make it all the more satisfying to finally take him down.

"You bitch!" He lashed out, as well. But, he only threw me a fraction of the distance I threw him. I knew I could win this battle. I had him beat at every corner. Strength, maturity, wisdom...It was just a matter of time before he went down.

"You asked for this! You asked for it the moment your fist made contact with Bella's chest for the first time! I promise you. You will _never _hurt Bella-or my brother-_ever _again! You can be sure of that!" And with that, I vanished. I waited a few moments to let him think he'd won. I waited until I knew his guard was down. And, then, I struck.

* * *

Getting into the black Mercedez, I could tell Carlisle's mood hadn't lightened since we left my room. I felt horrible. I knew Carlisle blamed himself for what happened, and, I couldn't think of one thing to do to lift his spirits. As he got into the driver's seat, he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Leaving the parking lot, my eyes were fixated on Carlisle's face. His eyes just stared blankly out the windshield. I couldn't read him and it frustrated me to no end. I needed some sign of what to do to lift his spirits.

Then, the sign I had been praying for rang out loud and clear to me. It was plain as day. Carlisle's body had finally relaxed and his right hand slid off the steering wheel and the arm attached to it came to rest on the divider between us. I stared at the hand for a brief moment, pondering my next move carefully. Then, I slowly reached out covered his hand with my own, smaller and more fragile one. It was a small gesture, but, it seemed to help. I saw a small smile tugging at his lips. He didn't do anything else in response, but, I knew my gesture had worked. I could tell Carlisle felt at least marginally better. That was enough for me.

The rest of the drive continued in a more comfortable silence. I removed my hand once. When I saw Carlisle's face fall, that was enough. I quickly replaced my hand over his and, in response, his smile also returned. It warmed me to the core to see Carlisle smile.

Of course, we pulled into my driveway all too soon. I saw Charlie's cruiser parked outside. However, I didn't see him waiting for me outside. But, I knew he was waiting. That much was a given. Carlisle killed the engine and exited the car. Now, my heart sank slightly when his hand left mine. But, my spirits lifted when he returned outside my door, holding it open for me. I smiled as he took my hand and carefully helped me out of the car.

"I appreciate your characteristic graciosuness about this whole mess, Bella. Truly, I do. And, I meant what I said, earlier. Edward will _never _hurt you again." Carlisle's face was serious as he spoke the words and I believed him. I knew he would never let that bastard lay another hand on me again. And, I felt comforted by that.

"It's nothing, Carlisle...Really." I rested a hand on his broad shoulder. "And, I know you meant that, Carlisle. That's why I feel so safe with you. I know you'll never let _him _touch me again. And, I can't even _begin _to express my gratitude for that." And, then, Carlisle really surprised me.

Careful not to hurt me any further, Carlisle gently pulled me close in a surprise hug. I hadn't expected it, but, it felt good. I liked being close to Carlisle. He was a good man. Regardless of whatever he had been told about being damned regardless of his choices. I knew in my heart, someone as pure and gentle as Carlisle could never _possibly _be damned. It just couldn't be possible. I raised my arms and returned the embrace.

* * *

Bella had always been unbelievably gracious about me and my family and our kind in general. But, she truly shocked me in her unconditional faith in me even after the cruelty she had endured at the hands of my son. Her resiliance through it all astounded me. I still couldn't escape my guilt. But, when her beautiful hand covered mine in the car, it was like the sun breaking through the clouds in the middle of a pouring rain storm. I finally saw a ray of hope in that one small action. And, I only felt better when it stayed there for the duration of the drive to her house. Having her small frame pressed so close to me only brightened the ray of hope she brought into my...existance. I never wanted to let her go. But, she had to Charlie to worry about. And, I had my own family. But, when her beautiful and graceful arms encircled me in response, I was on top of the world. I felt truly alive for the first time in centuries. All of my troubles just vanished in that one instant. _God, she's hugging me! This feels incredible!_

Reluctantly, I released her from my grasp as she released hers. We backed away from each other, just a few steps, and just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Looking into her eyes, I felt I was being given a rare glimpse into her soul. I could tell she was broken but not entirely defeated. I knew she would heal and be even stronger than she was before. And, I'd be damned I let anything, _anything_, stand in the way of that healing. Which meant I would have to deal with my son, and, ultimately the rest of my family. I knew they wouldn't be happy with my solution to the problem of my son's abusive hand. But, I hoped they would understand. I hoped they would see reason when I explained to them what he had been up to. But, I can't think about that, now. I have to see to it that Bella gets inside to Charlie safely.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Carlisle. I really appreciate it." I smiled as I gazed up into his golden eyes. It was incredible how they were identical to _his _eyes and yet were so much softer when I gazed into them. In that moment, I knew _he _had been wrong. I believed some vampires still had souls. And, I knew that Carlisle had a beautiful one. _He _on the other hand had no soul. I wasn't convinced he ever really did. Even in life. "It was really thoughtful and sweet of you to do that."

"Well, after failing you in the past, I figured I owed you at least a safe trip home." Carlisle tried to smile, but, I could see his guilt was still gnawing at him. His eyes betrayed him. They told the true story.

"Carlisle, you have never failed me. You were always there to pick up the pieces and put me back together again. You were always the one I took refuge in afterwards. Just because you didn't know what _he _was really doing, doesn't mean that you failed me. I told you..._He_'s a convincing liar. He'll make you believe anything he wants if given the chance. And, because you couldn't read my mind, you had no way of knowing. I also meant _I _said, earlier. I don't blame you, Carlisle. I never have and never will. So, don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you're the hero of the story." I smiled when I saw a genuine smile forming on Carlisle's elegant face.

"Thank you, Bella. You're a remarkable woman." He stroked a stray lock of hair from my face. "I'm just sorry this had to go on this long." With another smile, he secured an arm around my shoulders as he escorted me to the door. I opened the front door and my eyes wandered back and forth between Carlisle and Charlie who was, of course, waiting for us at the door.

"Thanks for bringin her home, Carlisle. I really appreciate you lookin out for Bella, like this." Charlie was being sincere. I relaxed when he was so sincere with Carlisle.

"It's the least I could do, Charlie. I only wish this could have all been avoided in the first place." Carlisle's elegant golden orbs landed on me when he continued "Bella's a remarkable woman. She didn't deserve the cruelty my son bestowed upon her." And, then his stare returned to Charlie "And, I _will _deal with my son appropriately. This will _never _happen again."

"Would you like to discuss this inside?" Charlie wasn't being confrontational. He genuinely just wanted the whole nightmare to end. "I mean, I think it really oughtta be up to Bella how she wants to handle the situation."

"I really can't stay, Charlie. I appreciate the invitation, though." Carlisle flashed Charlie an elegant smile.

"Well, Bella...It's up to you...Do you wanna press charges?" Charlie asked me seriously. I shook my head in the negative.

"Not really, dad. I just wanna forget the whole thing ever happened. Dr. Cullen said he wouldn't let Edward hurt me again and I, personally, believe him." I waved my hand, dismissively. "I'd rather just let Dr. Cullen and his family deal with it, privately." I flashed Carlisle another smile, indicating that I had faith in him and whatever plan he and Maddelyne had concocted.

"Thank you, Bella. You're a very gracious woman." Carlisle inclined his head toward me before addressing Charlie again. "Well, I must be going. I'll see you both, later. Goodbye, Charlie." With another elegant smile, he addressed me one final time. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye, Dr. Cullen." I managed, quietly. Waving dazedly at Carlisle's retreating form. I watched him get into the Mercedez. I heard the engine roar to life as Carlisle drove away.

* * *

"Enough." I bellowed. I had had enough. It was time to take out the trash.

"I agree." He smiled evilly. Poor sap still thinks he's got a shot. I'd almost feel sorry for the poor bastard if I didn't know what he had done to get him here in the first place.

Then, I vanished again. I maneuvered silently through the bushes and postioned myself behind him. Any other time, I would have despised the idea of attacking someone from behind. It always seemed cowardly to me. But, here, I thought it was rather appropriate. Just like Bella, I wanted to make sure the bastard didn't know what hit him. When I had a clear shot, I lunged. Each hand had an arm firmly within their grasp at the shoulder. My legs wrapped around his like steel, locking him into place. He had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. However, he must have read my thoughts.

"You really think you're gonna kill me?" He knew of my hatred toward violence. However, I was more than willing to make an exception in this case. This bastard had it coming.

I leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Watch me." And with that, my hands jerked and his arms were gone. I knew I had to work quickly. Destroying a vampire single-handedly would not be an easy task. I knew I still had to burn the pieces. My legs jerked in a motion invisible to any human eye. Once his legs were gone, mine wrapped around his waist as my hands gripped his head firmly.

"Goodbye, nephew." I hissed in his ear just before I ripped his head from his body. I turned to build a quick bonfire and saw flames roaring to life right before my eyes. I then, saw Carlisle smiling a dark smile. He had already gathered the pieces and was burning them I ripped my nephew apart.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I thanked my brother with a firm handshake and a brief, familial embrace. I knew I might have failed in my mission without his assistance.

"Not at all. I should thank you." Carlisle bowed his head for a brief moment before continuing. "If not for you, my son could have killed Bella. I don't think I could have lived with myself knowing that I had created a monster eleven decades ago."

"Carlisle. This is _not _your fault." I tried to reassure my brother, but, I knew he would need time to put this whole mess behind him. And, even then, I knew he would never forget it, entirely. I just hoped it would eventually cease to plague him the way it was. "Right now, I think we need to focus on getting back and informing the rest of the family of what has happened."

Carlisle nodded once. "You're right." My brother then turned and proceeded to return to his car. I followed close behind. The enging roared to life and began the drive back to his home where his family had waited for us.

_Moment of truth. _I thought to myself. I only hoped that we could convince the others to see reason and help them to see my-now late-nephew for the monster that he truly was and hoped that they could find some way to forgive us for doing what had to be done. I didn't care about what they thought of me. I just couldn't stand the thought of my brother's own family abandoning him. I never could stand to see my brother hurt.


	3. Moment of Truth

**Saving Bella**

**Disclaimer:**

I own Maddelyne Cullen, but, nothing else.

**Rating:**

R/M (domestic violence and language)

**Genre:**

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Pairing:**

Carlisle/Bella (just name it whatever you want)

**Author's Note:**

I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed...favorited...added this story to their alert list...you are ALL my inspiration to continue! I love knowing that people love reading my stories as much as I love writing them! So, thank you! You're all awesome! And, I also apologize for how short this chapter is. I promise to do better, next time.

* * *

Moment of Truth

We had arrived back at my brother's house. The tension of what we had just done weighed heavily in the air. I was sure Alice had to have seen what Carlisle and I had done with Edward. I could only hope that she hadn't told the others, yet. Or if she had, I could only pray that they would be patient enough to at least hear us out. Though, realistically, I knew the chances of that would be damn slim to none on the _best_ of days. I really didn't have much hope that this would go well. Still...I did the only thing I _could _do. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

* * *

We had arrived back at the house entirely too soon. I wasn't ready to face the rest of my family just yet. Though, rationally, I knew I never really would be ready for the conversation I was about to have. I can sense the tension in the air and I see it has Maddelyne on edge. Her eyes are staring out the window without really seeming to actually see anything. I can tell she's lost in thought. We both know Alice had to have seen everything. By now, I'm sure the others have to have heard about it, too. I just hope that they'll have the patience to listen to our side before passing judgement. Though, judging by the look on my elder sister's face, I can see the chance of that are not in our favor by any stretch of the imagination. Killing the engine, I brace myself for the onslaught that awaits us inside my home.

Walking up to the front door, Alice was waiting for us. That certainly came as no surprise. Walking into the living room, I saw my family spread out over the entire room. Their eyes were all fixated on me. I know they are waiting for me to speak. I've run all the possible scenarios through my head, already. None of them are good. I can't even think of how to tell my family that I had helped my sister destroy our eldest child. I inhaled deeply as Maddelyne rest a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Somehow, I found comfort in knowing I wasn't alone in this. I knew my sister had seen my son for what he really was and I knew she would always be on my side.

"Perhaps I should begin by introducing you all to my sister, Maddelyne." I motioned Maddelyne to stand next to me. She only waved silently and timidly to my family. "She is my elder sister whom I lost touch with when our family and I believed she had been killed in an accident. She 'died' years before I did and, at that time, I had no reason to believe vampires even existed. Let alone that my own sister was one of them." Looking around, I can tell they are all anxious for me to get to the point. And the subtle nudge from Maddelyne only confirmed that suspicion.

"But, I see none of you are interested in her life story." I look to the floor and subconsciously clear my throat, though I have no idea why, before continuing. "I know you're all far more interested in what happened with Edward this afternoon and why he did not return with us." At that comment, I received many angry glares from all around the room.

"You killed Edward!" Alice lashed out. It was the first time I'd seen such a reaction out of her. Though, I can't say it surprised me at all. Afterall, her brother had been murdered at the hands of her father and aunt. And, she hadn't been able to stop it. "Both of you! You murdered him in cold blood! I hate you! I hate you both!" With that, Alice was gone in a flash. I thought it best to let her go. Given the fact that Maddelyne was still at my side, I knew she agreed.

"How could you, Carlisle?! You've always been the one that hated violence of any kind..." Jasped felt betrayed as well. Though, I suspect his reaction is due to different reasons than the rest of them. Although he has been with this family the shortest span of time, he was greatly angered at the thought of someone hurting Alice. Though his remarks hurt me a little...I knew, in my heart, we had done the right thing. And, before it had time to register, Jasper was gone. Probably to comfort Alice, I assumed.

"Jasper was right. I do find violence of any kind distasteful. However, in this case, I felt I had to make an exception." I braced myself for the others' reactions. Maddelyne has come back into my life to warn me of the brutality Bella has endured at the hands of Edward. I went to La Push, and found that Maddelyne was one hundred percent right. Edward had beaten Bella until she was unconscious. I took her back with me to the hospital. She has since been released into Charlie's custody." I could tell I was failing to sway the others. "I felt that, in this incident, Edward could not be allowed any possible chance to ever hurt Bella again." And, then, surprisingly enough, Maddelyne stepped in.

* * *

"My brother and I discussed the matter thoroughly. We felt that Edward would now know that Carlisle and I were on to what he was doing to Bella and we knew that he would stop at nothing to silence us and his knowlege of our awareness would only intensify the beatings for poor Bella. Carlisle and I felt that it was safest to eliminate Edward from Bella's life entirely." I could see that my brother's confidence was waning. I knew I had to step in and save him. I decided to do the best that I could.

* * *

"This changes nothing! You still killed my brother, you bitch!" Rosalie was lashing out at Maddelyne, now. Her anger was almost tangible in the air. She would not back down without a fight. That much was sure.

"Rosalie. You have to understand...Violence of any kind toward a human is sure to not only attract attention from the Volturi but from the werewolves as well. We had to eliminate the problem as well." I tried to explain every angle of the problem so as to placate the remaining members of my family. "Besides, Bella did nothing to deserve the brutality Edward was bestowing upon her. It would have been worse to allow the senseless brutality of it all to continue. That is why I feel justified in our decision. I would love it if you all would support us. However, I understand if you can't see our side and don't agree. I would never blame you for that and there will never be any ill will for that."

"Ill will?! You bastard! You know nothing of ill will!" Emmett was now lashing out as well. Maddelyne sensed his anger was turning violent as she stepped in front of me. "You should have included the rest of us in this little discussion of yours?! We should have been allowed the chance to handle this as a family! There will _always_ be ill will towards you on our side!" Rosalie and Emmett were gone, then, as well. Leaving me and Maddelyne with only my wife left to deal with.

I looked to my wife with a pleading look in my eyes. I knew I could live with the rest of my remaining children hating me. I wouldn't be happy about it, but, I could live with it. I wasn't so sure about how I would handle it if Esme turned her back on me as well. However, when I looked into her eyes, they seemed fixated on Maddelyne. It was as if she was looking right through me.

Silently, Esme rose and crossed the room to stand directly in front of Esme. At first, I was concerned for my sister's safety, but, looking at Maddelyne, I could see she wasn't worried. Then, a loud slap resonated through our entire house. I saw Maddelyne's head snap to the side a moment before Esme spoke. "You stupid bitch! You killed my son! I will _never _forgive you for this!" And, then, Esme turned to me.

As she turned to face me, I fell prey to the same slap my sister had fallen victim to. "And you! How could you have let this happen?! How could you _let _someone-your own _sister_ of all people-_murder _our son?!" I saw the tears streaming down Esme's beautiful face and felt a pang of guilt for knowing that I was the reason for the tears. I had promised her I would never hurt her. But, then...I hadn't known Edward or what he was truly capable of doing when I made that promise.

And, once again...Maddelyne came to my rescue. "You think we took joy in this?! Carlisle and I both despise violence! That's _why _we killed Edward! We could not allow his senseless brutality to continue! I understand how you're feeling! I'd be pissed, too, if someone killed my son! But, I would never want my son to beat the living hell out of an innocent woman who he _claimed _to _love_!" Maddelyne was trying everything possible to placate my wife. But, by now, I wasn't holding out much hope.

No sooner had Maddelyne finished speaking, was Esme gone...Just like the others. I just hung my head in defeat. My entire family hated me. It was my worst nightmare had come to pass. I just sank into a chair in the living room and allowed my head to fall into my hands. Maddelyne stood next to me with a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Well...at least my _entire _family didn't hate me.


	4. Moving On

**Saving Bella**

**Disclaimer:**

I own Maddelyne Cullen and nothing else!

**Rating:**

M/R (for domestic violence/language)

**Genre:**

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Pairing:**

Carlisle/Bella

* * *

Moving On

I could sense my brother felt defeated and, to be perfectly honest, I felt defeated as well. The conversation with his family had not gone as well as I had hoped. Although, it wasn't unexpected. Now, I can only hope that my brother's family will overcome their grief and see the situation more objectively. I don't know how long Carlisle can take this kind of rejection.

"It's gonna be okay, Carlisle. Their grief is just getting the better of them. I'm sure, once they get past the shock and the loss, they'll understand why we did what we did and they _will_ come back to you." I'm trying to comfort my brother, but, I'm not having as much success as I would like.

Looking at my brother now, it's like looking at an empty broken shell of the man he once was. It breaks my heart to see him hurting the way he is. Part of me wants to beat the living hell out of the rest of my brother's so-called 'family'. However, the more rational and logical part of me knows that could only worsen the situation. For now, I would just have to content myself with comforting him the best that I could.

* * *

I know poor Maddelyne is doing everything she can possibly think of to comfort me and I love her for that. But, I just don't know how I'll ever get past this. I had hoped that Rosalie and Esme's past experiences might have allowed them to hopefully see reason. However, I had apparently been wrong.

"Thank you, Maddelyne. I sincerely hope you're right." In my heart, I was still holding out a glimmer of hope that my family would come around. But, the more rational side of me knew the chances of that were not in my favor. All I could do now was hope.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since my last beating. By now, I had heard about the 'untimely demise' of Edward Cullen. Hmph! When Charlie and I heard the news, we ordered pizza and threw our own private party! I wasn't the least bit sad to learn of Edward's death. I was, however, concerned when I heard that Carlisle had taken a leave of absence from the hospital and hadn't been seen or heard from since the day he rescued me on the beach. I was shaken from my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. Shutting off the TV, I winced slightly in pain. I wasn't as sore as I had been at first, but, there was still more than enough pain for my liking in my ribs. The person on the other side of the door shocked me to the core.

* * *

I didn't want to believe what my father had told me of my brother's treatment of Bella. But, the dominant part of me just had to find out if there had been any truth to her claims. That is why I'm here, at Bella Swan's home. To see if she can substantiate my father and aunt's claims. Part of me wants to be right, as always. Part of me desperately hopes that Carlisle and Maddelyne were telling the truth, as that would mean that my brother had not died senselessly. And, part of me just didn't know what to think. However, when Bella opened the door, I knew instantly that Carlisle and Maddelyne hadn't been lying.

"Rosalie?" I can tell she is surprised to see me here and, honestly, I can't blame her. I've never been particularly nice toward her. Had I known sooner what Edward was doing to her, I might have behaved differently toward her. "What are you doing here?" She asks me timidly. I have to clear the lump from my throat before I can respond.

"Carlisle and Maddelyne told us what Edward was doing to you. None of us believed him." I had to hang my head in shame. I, of all people, should have sympathized with Bella more than anyone. "None of us _wanted _to believe him. Alice had previously told that Carlisle had ordered-and, even helped-Maddelyne to kill Edward."

* * *

Rosalie's statement made me livid! How dare she accuse Carlisle of lying! I couldn't believe she would ever even entertain the thought of Carlisle lying about anything! Let alone something as serious as domestic violence! Without a word, I pull my shirt up to reveal the bandages covering my broken ribs. I smirked evilly when I saw the shocked expression take over her face.

* * *

I cannot believe what I am seeing. Carlisle and Maddelyne were right. Edward _was _abusing Bella! I cannot believe the way I treated them. I reach out and gently touch the bandages. However, I jerk my hand away when I see Bella wince in pain. This is all too much! I need time to process this!

"Bella..."I begin. I must search for the words as I am utterly speechless for the first time in decades. "I cannot even begin to express to you how sorry I am for what you have endured at the hands of my late brother." I felt the need to apologize to Bella for both my own actions as well as those of my late brother. With that, I hang my head in shame and disappear. This is all too much. It's going to take time for me to process this.

* * *

I just let out a sarcastic chuckle before closing the door. As I do, I hear my phone go off. I look at the caller ID and see a number I don't recognize. After pondering the options for a moment, I decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's Maddelyne." I'm a little caught off-guard when I learn that it's Maddelyne. "Um, hi." I'm at a loss as to why she would be calling me. "I just wanted to call and see how you were feeling." I can tell there's an ulterior motive behind her out-of-the-blue phone call. But, I decide to play dumb. "I'm okay, I guess. I mean, I'm a little sore...but, other than that, I'm feeling better." "That's good." There's a fairly long pause before I hear Maddelyne continue. "Okay, I lied. I _did _want to make sure you were feeling okay...but, I also wanted to ask you something." My curiosity was peeked, now. "Okay...Fire away." I say. "I was just wondering if you had heard that Carlisle has taken a leave of absence from the hospital." I was floored. What could have possibly happened to cause Carlisle to take a leave of absence? "What?!" I half-screamed. "He's been so upset by how his family took the news of what he and I had to do with Edward, he won't hunt...He won't talk to anyone-he barely says two words to even me!...he just holes up in the house and won't leave or do anything. It's not healthy for him to be acting this way. I hate it! I hate seeing my brother this way." Without even thinking, I answer "I'm on my way."

I hang up the phone and search frantically for the keys to my truck. Finally locating the damn things, I scrounge up a piece of paper and a pen and my hand flies across the page in a sloppy scrawled explanation for Charlie as to where I would be if/when he got home before me.

_Charlie...I just got a call that Carlisle isn't dealing with Edward's death well. Yeah, I know, good riddens! But, after all that Carlisle has done for me, I feel the least I could do is make sure he's okay. I can't be sure exactly what time I'll be home, so you'll have to order in for dinner. Love you._

_Bella._

After I finish scribbling out a quick note for Charlie, I jump in the truck and fire up the engine. Backing out of the driveway, I take off in the direction of the Cullen mansion. The drive seems to take forever. My mind continues racing with various thoughts of Carlisle. I hated the thought of him hurting. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but, the idea of Carlisle in pain made me hurt as well.

* * *

I know Maddelyne has been worried about me. And, as much as I appreciate it, her worry isn't helping me get past the latest turn of events. Part of me wishes Bella were here with me. Something about her beautiful face and musical voice always breaks through the gloom in my life.

It was then that I heard the front door fly open and slam shut. I hear someone frantically searching the house. I don't know who they are or what they want and, frankly, I really don't give a damn. I don't give a damn about anything anymore. At least...nothing but Bella.

And then I heard the most magical sound I've heard in centuries...Bella's voice. But, there's an edge to it. She's worried. Scared even. I can't fathom what she should be worried or fearful of. Maddelyne and I already took care of everything she had to fear. Still. I am instantly on high alert when I hear the fear and concern in her voice. I can hear her screaming out my name. She's calling out for me. That's it! That's what she's looking for! Me! She's looking for me!

Upon arriving at this realization, I fly down the stairs and I am at her side in an instant. My instincts drive me to grab her up in my arms and hold her tight against me. When she screams one final time, I know it is only from me startling her. I stroke her hair and gently whisper in her ear to calm her down.

"Ssh! Ssh! It's okay! It's okay! I'm here! I'm here, it's okay!" As I continue whispering reassurances in her ear, I can feel Bella squirm as if to get away from me. It is then that I remember her healing ribs. "Oh, God! Bella, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-I just completely forgot-" And, then she cut me off.

"It's okay, Carlisle! I'm just glad to see you're up and around." I cock my head to the side curiously. I wonder what she meant by that. She must have seen my confusion as she continued to elaborate. "Maddelyne called." My sister. Of course. "She made it sound like you were just...hiding yourself away from everyone. She said you won't leave the house...You took a leave of absence from work...She said you won't even _hunt_?! Carlisle...Talk to me...Please...I'm begging you. Let me in! Let me help you like you've helped me."

Her eyes are pleading. I cannot deny her. Anyone else I could have shrugged off. Blocked them out. But, something about her pulls me in. Being around her is absolutely intoxicating. I have no choice but to surrender to her will. With a heavy sigh, I let go of her and cross the room to stare out the window, my back to her. I don't want to see her reaction when she thinks I'm blaming all of this on her. Because, I truly do _not _blame her for _any _of my problems. Leaning against the floor-to-cieling window, I sigh again before I continue.

"I guess you've heard the others have all left." She's silent for a few excruciating moments before she finally answers me.

"I hadn't actually heard anything about anyone leaving. All I know is what Maddelyne told me about you and that I haven't seen any of the others at school." She's at a loss. Nobody's told her, yet. This is going to hurt even more than I had originally imagined.

"Esme...Alice...Rosalie...Jasper...Emmett...They all left. They left because they didn't believe me or Maddelyne when we tried to tell them what Edward...what he..." I can't even bring myself to talk about what Bella has been through, lately. With a deep breath, I finally muster the strength to come right out and say it. "They didn't want to believe us when we told them what Edward had done to you. They accused me and Maddelyne of murdering him in cold blood." It all comes flooding back. The tears stream down my cheeks all over again. My voice breaks and cracks left and right as I continue. "They actually accused me of murdering my own son!"

My legs give way beneath me and and I collapse into a heap on the floor. I draw my legs to chest and bury my face away from Bella's view. She's been through enough. She doen't need _my _troubles stacked up onto of her own multitude of problems. I felt so ashamed of myself and angry for breaking down in front of Bella. Then, the unbelievable happens.

Bella is crouched down in front of me. Her tender, fragile hands lift my face up to look into hers. Her warm skin tingles against my cold stone face as she wipes the tears from my face. Looking into her beautiful doe eyes, I see comfort and compassion written in them. There's a hint of pain written in them but, more importantly, I can see something else I don't quite recognize written in them. I am intrigued by it and catch myself just gazing deeper into their chocolatey depths.

After she releases my face, her hands find my own. Taking my hands in hers, she's guiding me back onto my feet. I mindlessly follow her lead. Before my mind has time to register what is really happening, we're on our feet, our eyes having never lost contact with each other. Once again, she strokes my cheek tenderly before speaking.

"Carlisle...I am truly sorry for what your family has put you through. I truly am. No one should have to endure that. Especially after all that you've done to save me." Her eyes are burning holes into mine as she speaks and I know she is speaking from the heart. Her words melt mine as she continues comforting me. "You did not _murder _Edward. I prefer to think of what you and Maddelyne did as more of...an execution. He deserved to die for hurting the one he claimed to love. You did nothing wrong, Carlisle. I will never blame you. Always remember that."

Before I have a chance to respond, her beautiful arms encircle me and pull me close to her beautiful delicate from. In that instant, as she held me so tenderly, I knew things would be okay. I wasn't entirely sure exactly when or how, but, I knew they would all work out in the end. As long as I had Bella in my corner, I was invincible. Nothing could hurt me. I took comfort in knowing that.

* * *

As I was driving to the Cullen house, different impossible scenarios were racing through my head. I just couldn't fathom what could have Carlisle in such a funk. Especially when he seemed so...not quite 'happy'...normal?...the last time I had seen him. He hadn't shown any signs of the deep depression Maddelyne had described. I didn't know what the hell was going on. I just knew I had to get there. Fast.

Reaching the mansion, I threw the truck in park and flew out of the cab and raced to the front door. Throwing the door open, I started frantically racing from room to room looking for Carlisle. I can't find him anywhere and I start to panic. I hadn't realized I was screaming out his name until he was at my side, holding me close to him.

"Ssh! Ssh! It's okay! It's okay! I'm here! I'm here, it's okay!" He whispers in my ear to calm me down. And, it worked. Knowing he was there and he was safe relaxed me. It was then that I realized the pain in my chest cavity, reminding me of my healing injuries. Instincts cause me to squirm in pain. He releases me, apologizing for hurting me. "Oh, God! Bella, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-I just completely forgot-"

I cut him off. "It's okay, Carlisle! I'm just glad to see you're up and around." I see his head cock to the side in confusion. I tell him everything Maddelyne told me. "Maddelyne called." I see a hint of realization slowly coming into his face and I conitnue. "She made it sound like you were just...hiding yourself away from everyone. She said you won't leave the house...You took a leave of absence from work...She said you won't even _hunt_?! Carlisle...Talk to me...Please...I'm begging you. Let me in! Let me help you like you've helped me."

He does not deny me. However, he turns his back and crosses the room to lean against one of the brilliant floor-to-cieling windows. He stares out into the forest as he recounts his story. As he begins telling me how his family had reacted to his and Maddelyne's actions, my gut reaction is sheer, unadulterated hatred and anger. I want to kill them all for hurting Carlisle.

When I see Carlisle collapse into a heap on the floor and hear him crying, my emotions change in an instant. I am overcome by his pain and ache to make it all go away. I slowly cross the room and crouch down in front of him. I tenderly pull his face up to look him in the eye. My heart breaks all over again when I see his beautiful golden orbs glistening with unshed tears and when I see more tears glistening on his beautifully pale cheeks. I tenderly stroke them away before carefully and gently guiding him to his feet.

Getting him on his feet, my arms encircled him protectively and instinctively. I knew, in that moment, that I would do anything to protect Carlisle Cullen from ever being hurt again. Hugging him close to me, I bury my face in the crook of his neck and smile as he does the same to me. Savoring the incredible, on-top-of-the-world feeling, I come to a very real, very serious realization.

* * *

When Bella wrapped her arms around me, all of my troubles just disappeared. I felt...safe...protected...comforted. I felt like I was on top of the world. I felt even more high when she buried her face into the crook of my neck. I finally gave in to my impulses and buried my face into her neck. Inhaling her intoxicating scent, I feel myself coming into the ultimate high. It was then that a very real, very sobering realization came to me. And, it scared the living hell out of me.


	5. Confession

**Saving Bella**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing with the exception of Maddelyne Cullen.

**Genre:**

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rating:**

T [(R) for references to abuse]

**Pairing:**

Carlisle/Bella

**Author's Note:**

I am well aware of the rules of grammar! I do _not _need criticism on grammatical errors! What about 99% of you don't realize is that when I start writing, I go into a zone and never notice these errors until after I have posted the chapters! So, get over yourselves and get off your pedestals! I'm not putting my work out there to be judged on grammatical perfections/imperfections! I am putting this out there to be judged on the plotlines I write! No more, no less!

* * *

Confession

I stepped back for a moment. Gazing up into Carlisle's beautiful golden orbs, I found myself at a complete loss for words. The beauty written in them was absolutely breathtaking. I had never seen such a beautiful sight in all my life. In that moment, I wasn't sure of much. But, of one thing, I was absolutely positive. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

As I continued staring into his impossibly perfect eyes, I couldn't help noticing he was doing the same with me. I tried to read his expression. I wished I could have seen into his thoughts. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking then. His facial expression precisely zero help. It revealed absolutely nothing of what he was thinking. Or if it did, I couldn't see it.

* * *

I could feel Bella's beautiful doe eyes burning holes into mine. It felt as though she could see deep down into my soul. Yet, her expression looked...calculating...like she was trying to read me...figure out what I was thinking. I was very near to giving her the answers to all of her questions. But, my inhibitions stop me. I continue to watch her as she shakes her head. It's almost as if she were thinking something that she wanted to clear her mind of.

I wish I could see inside her head the way it feels she sees inside mine. I would give anything to read her thoughts. It drives me crazy not knowing what she's thinking. It makes me unsure of what to say or do next and I hate that clueless, helpless feeling. But, there was no use dwelling on the thought as there was really nothing I could do about it. I would just have to wait for her to speak her mind aloud for me.

* * *

I had to shake my head. I had to clear it of all the thoughts I didn't dare speak and I knew I was close to doing just that. I struggled, fought to find something-anything-to say to change the subject. I didn't know what Carlisle was thinking in that moment and I wasn't entirely sure I _wanted _to know. It was then that I recalled Rosalie's visit to my house. I thought Carlisle might like to hear about that.

"Carlisle..." I began. I paused a moment to think of the words of convey my message. "I just...I thought you...I thought you might be interested in knowing that Rosalie came by my house, this afternoon...Just before Maddelyne called." I stopped waiting for a response from Carlisle.

A strange tension materialized in his eyes. It was unbelievably subtle. Anyone who wasn't as close with Carlisle wouldn't have ever picked up on it. But, I did. I wasn't entirely sure of what the tension meant. He stayed silent for a long moment. His expression was...calculating. Like he was processing the information I had just given him. Finally he spoke.

"Really? What did she say?" He asked. He wasn't anxious. It was almost as if he was testing me. As if he thought I was simply telling him what I thought he wanted to hear. That was part of it. But, I really was telling the truth. I didn't know how, but, I was going to prove that to him. Whatever it took.

"She said she had to find out if there was any truth to yours and Maddelyne's claims about...Edward." I shuddered as I spoke my abuser's name. The name nearly sickened me, but, I continued, anyway. "I just showed her my broken ribs and she just...seemed shocked and just...left. I don't know where she went, I just assumed she came back here."

Carlisle was silent. His face phased through a range of emotions. Calculating...shocked...confused...hurt...I was trying to read him but he never settled on one emotion long enough for me to read it. I was going crazy trying to wait for him to say something. I almost wanted to yell at him to tell me what he was thinking but I bit my tongue. I wanted him to tell me what he was thinking, yes. But, I wanted him to tell me when he was ready.

Finally, Carlisle did speak. "Thank you." Was all he said. I wondered what he was thanking me for when he elaborated. "I appreciate you telling me this, Bella. It brings me...a sense of peace. I'm glad at least one of them has seen the truth and knows I wasn't lying."

"Carlisle...Anyone who could even dream of accusing you of lying should be instituionalized! They'd have to be out of their damn mind to say such a thing! Anyone who knows you knows you could never lie, even if your life depended on it! Not about this, anyway!" I was becoming hysterical. It drove me insane to think about someone accusing Carlisle of lying about the abuse Edward inflicted on me.

I was shaking and before I knew it, Carlisle's hands were on my shoulders, calming me down. It was working and Carlisle drew me close to his chest again. Though, this time, he was being more careful. Careful not to hurt me. I started taking deep breaths while Carlisle whispered in my ear and, soon, I was calm.

As soon as I was calm again, Carlisle and I stepped away from each other just far enough to stare into each other's eyes. My emotions were running wild. I had to face facts. I was in love with Carlisle. But, I also had to be realistic. Carlisle was married. He and Esme had been together for centuries. I knew it would have to kill Carlisle to see that end. I'd be damned if I let myself come between that. As much as it killed me to be so close to Carlisle and know I could never have him, I would never come between him and Esme. I wouldn't hurt Carlisle that way. I couldn't.

* * *

I see a strange look in Bella's eyes. She looks...sad. Like she wants something and has just realized she can't have it. I can't imagine what that could be. She was a free woman now. Maddelyne and I had freed her of Edward. She was a free woman. Whatever it was she wanted, she was free to take it, now. Looking into her eyes, I am forced to come face-to-face with a painful realization. I was undeniably in love with her.

I was conflicted by these emotions. Esme and I have been together for centuries. I love her and I'm sure of that. But, now...As I look into Bella's beautiful doe eyes, there is one thing I am unsure of. I love Esme, yes. But...I'm not sure anymore that that love is of a romantic nature. The love I now felt for Bella took me back in time three and a half centuries to when Esme and I first met. It reminded me of the love I felt for Esme then only this...This love was far stronger than the love I felt for Esme. It undescribable. I could never find words to quatify it.

* * *

My emotions are getting the better of me. I find myself to be coming dangerously close to throwing all caution to the wind and acting on my instincts. But, I can't do that. I cannot allow myself to lose control that way. It would destroy his relationship with Esme. I can't allow that. Esme has always treated me like her daughter. I could never betray her that way. But, then, what was she doing to Carlisle? She had jumped on the same bandwagon with the others. She had accused him of the same crimes they had. This is too much. I have to get out of here. I have to get my head straight.

I stare into Carlisle's impossibly beautiful eyes a moment more before I turn to leave. I know it is the right thing to do-for both of us. If I stay, God only knows what will happen. I don't know how much longer I can control myself around Carlisle. I won't do anything to jeapordize his relationship with Esme. I won't hurt either of them that way. I'm not...I'm not _him_. I could never hurt the people I love. But, just as I turn to leave, Carlisle takes me by surprise when he gently grabs my wrist to stop me. The small gesture takes my breath away as I turn to face him.

* * *

I see Bella turn to leave. Why would she leave? I need her. I need her presence in my life. I need that now, more than ever. I can't let her leave. In that moment, I throw my inhibitions out the window. My hand takes on a mind of its own as it reaches out to find her wrist. As I make contact, she takes my breath away when she slowly turns to face me.

I didn't know it at first, but, I was trembling. My interior walls were crumbling. My self control was crumbling right along with it. I was dangerously close to doing something I could never take back. Yet, somehow, I find it nearly impossible to stop myself or to even care enough to _want _to stop myself.

Bella must have sensed my trembling. I arrived at this conclusion when she steps toward me. Her tender hand strokes my cheek. The minute gesture sent chills down my spine. My self control is gone. My free hand acts of its own accord and catches the warm one on my cheek. My thumb strokes the back of her hand tenderly. The gesture is well received. A beautiful smile spreads across Bella's face.

My eyes search hers for any signs of rejection or disgust as I lean in towards her. They find nothing save hope. In an instant, I have done it. I've crossed a line I can't uncross. I can't help feeling as though my fate now lies in Bella's hands.

* * *

I don't understand Carlisle's actions. He's trembling. Before today, I had never seen him treble like this. My mind shuts down as my free hand finds his cheek. Stroking it gently, I see the trembling cease a brief moment as Carlisle gazes into my eyes. He's searching for something, I'm not entirely sure exactly what. Then the trembling returns as he leans in towards my face. I feel the breath hitch in my chest. My eyes glide closed and it's done. I have passed the point of no return.


	6. Memories

**Saving bella**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own _Twilight_ and I am in no way affiliated with Stephanie Meyer or anyone else in any way associated with the WONDERFUL series. I make no profit from this story. This is just for fun and for the reader's entertainment. I _do _however own Maddelyne Cullen and Matthew and Aubrie Allen.

**Rating:**

M (R) For mentions of self-harm (in later chapters).

**Genre:**

Romance/Angst (With a nice little kiss of drama _juuuuuuuuuust _for good measure!)

**Pairing:**

Carlisle/Bella (With subtle undertones of Matthew/Aubrie.)

**Lyrics:**

"Memories" by Within Temptation

Memories

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagining you here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent whispers, silent tears_

I can't believe what has just happened. Carlisle's lips are as soft and smooth as the finest silk money could buy as he pressed them to mine. It was a chaste kiss but it was full of passion and tenderness. For a moment, I was lost in the feel of Carlisle's perfect lips on mine, his tender hands soft as velvet on my warm skin. But, I snapped back to reality all too soon. This is wrong. I can't believe I have allowed this to happen. This will destroy Carlisle's relationship with his _wife_! His wife! I cannot believe _I _am the other woman! Esme's going to find out about this! She'll hate me, I'm sure of it. Why _shouldn't _she hate me? I _kissed _her _husband_! I kissed the man she _should _be able to trust explicitly! I am a _horrible _person!

I have to go! I have to get out of here! I have to leave! It's painfully clear that I can't stay in Forks! I have to get as far away as possible! If I stay, I will have to face Esme when she returns and I cannot do that! I am not strong enough to handle that kind of confrontation. Esme will be devestated. And so will Carlisle. As much as it would hurt to see Esme suffering like that, I could _never _live with myself for hurting Carlisle that way. Carlisle's pain, without a doubt, would effectively kill me. I could not survive that.

Stepping back, away from Carlisle, I stare into his eyes. They're filled with a wide range of emotions. Joy, sorrow, tension, confusion...The storm of emotions in his eyes confuses me. I do not know what to think of it. I just know I have to leave. I have to leave now, before I lose my resolve.

I feel the tears welling in my eyes and I know I must leave before Carlisle even gets a whiff of the pain I am in. I refuse to burden him with my problems. God knows he has enough on his plate. Part of me feels guilty for leaving. I feel as though I'm no better than the rest of his family; abandoning him the way I am. But another, more sensible, part of me knows that this will ultimately be better for both of us. Carlisle will realize, in time, that he always has been and always will be truly in love with Esme and he will feel guilty about this mistake and I refuse to be a constant reminder of that guilt...that mistake that he made in a moment of weakness.

With steadying, resolving breath, I whisper quietly and quickly "Goodbye, Carlisle." And with that, I turn and run out the door to my truck as fast my pathetic human legs will carry me, secretly praying that I won't trip and have Carlisle race to my rescue. That would just ruin everything.

Climbing into my truck, I throw the keys into the ignition. Stomping the gas, I fly out of the Cullens' driveway as fast as I dare drive. I can't think about Carlisle or any of the others, now. If I think about them, I'll stay and I just can't stay. I have to admit that I am afraid. I am afraid of facing the consequences. As pathetic as that is, I simply cannot do that. I press the gas just a little harder.

I cannot believe what just happened. I kissed Bella. I kissed her and it was the most wonderful experience of my entire existance. The feel of her soft, warm, silky skin beneath my hands sent a shock through my entire body. The sensation made me feel truly alive for the first time in centuries. As we pulled back, however, I looked into her eyes. What I saw shocked me to the core.

I saw a storm of emotions written in the beautiful doe orbs. There was joy but also traces of guilt, hesitation, uncertainty and-what hurt the most...shame. I can't believe she feels ashamed for kissing me. Or am I just that bad? I don't have time to stop and figure it out when she speaks.

"Goodbye, Carlisle." Before I can even open my mouth to respond, I see her run for the door. She's leaving me? I don't understand. Why would she leave me so abruptly? My heart shatters as I hear her truck roar to life. Words are unneccessary. I know she's leaving for good. She didn't have to say it...I already knew.

My body is numb as my legs mindlessly carry me to the door. As I shut it, I turn until my back slumps against it. It is then that my legs collapse under me and I slump to the floor, my head in my hands. This is it. I've officially lost everything. I've lost everything that ever meant anything to me in this world.

Pulling into my own driveway, I am relieved when I don't see Charlie's cruiser outside. _At least that's one less thing I have to worry about._ I run inside and up the stairs to my room. Grabbing a bag, I just start stuffing clothes into it, without even stopping to take note of what I am packing. After filling my bag, I run back downstairs where I track down a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly scratch out a note for Charlie.

_Dad,_

_I hate doing this to you-really-I do. But, I must leave Forks. Something happened with Carlisle, this afternoon, and I really don't have time to explain it. I love you but I have to get away from Forks. I'll call as soon as I find a place to settle in. I'm sorry for taking off like this, dad. I really truly am. Just know that I love you very much and wish there were another solution._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I lay the note out on the table where I know Charlie will find it before he begins to worry too much. I really hate doing this to him, but, I just can't stay here. Maybe someday I'll have to courage to come back. If that happens, I'll be sure to explain everything to him in detail then. Until then, however, I have to go.

Approaching the door, I take one last look around before dashing back out to my truck. Throwing the bag I haphazardly packed into the bed, I jump in the driver's seat and fire up the engine. Stomping the gas, I fly out of the driveway and head for the highway.

I drive for hours on end, stopping only when either my gas tank or my body was running on fumes. It's been over twenty-four hours since I left Forks. The last sign I remember passing read _Wichita City Limits_. I know I'm in Wichita, Kansas...But, that's _all _I really know. I feel my exhaustion catching up with me again, so, I find what appears to be an abandoned alley way. Parking the truck, I pull my blanket out of the floor.

Just before I settle in for another nap, I see a large, husky black man approach me. I'm terrfied, but, fight like hell to keep that hidden. He has a cocky air about him as he leans on his elbows against my open window. _Why the __**hell**__did I open the windows?_ He flashes me an arrogant smile that reminds me of the rappers I've seen on MTV as he begins to speak.

"Hey, beautiful. Wus yo name?" He asks. Everything about him terrfies me. His voice, his cocky demeanor, the way he talks. I know right away what he is. He's a pimp. And, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he wants from me. "What's the matter, shawtie? Cat gotchya tongue?" He's taunting me. Only now do I remember the mase my dad gave me which-true to my nature-I managed to leave sitting on my nightstand back in Forks. "Where's ya man at? I _know _a _sexy _little shawtie like you can't be alone." He's smiling an arrogant smile that tells me that he knows he has me cornered.

"Hey!" I could swear I know that voice. A familiar femine voice cuts into the one-sided conversation. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear it was Maddelyne. But, it was slightly different...yet still similar enough to possibly be that of a relative. "It's ten o'clock. Do you know where_ your _whores are?" The voice is snide with a twisted sense of humor. But, I know by her words that she is on my side. That makes me feel slightly better.

"You betta mind ya own business...'fore you get hurt." The pimp turned his attention away from me-_Thank God!_-and turns to the source of the feminine voice. I can't see her, but, at this point I couldn't care less. I back up against the passenger door and watch the scene unfold before me.

The feminine voice laughed. She clearly didn't feel threatened by the pimp at all. "Please..." I catch a flash of red and I know, instantly, what we're dealing with. A vampire. "You wouldn't even be an appetizer." Her voice had taken on a darkness to it that terrified me almost as much as the pimp and his intentions.

But, I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips when the pimp stumbled over himself in his hurry to get away from the strange woman. Clearly, she had terrified him the same as he had me. However, my amusement is short lived as she then approaches my truck.

"You okay?" She asks. The darkness in her voice is gone and has been replaced with true gentility and concern and gold has replaced the red around her irises. I'm stunned into silence for a moment before finding my voice again.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." I manage weakly. Then, the strange woman extends her hand towards me as if to shake mine.

"I'm Aubrie, by the way. Aubrie Allen." She introduces herself as I cautiously shake the hand extended to me.

"Bella." I state cautiously. I don't know if I should give her my full name or not, just yet.

She then offers me a kind smile as she replies "I know. You're Bella Swan." Then, she must have taken my confusion as a cue to elaborate. "I'm Carlisle's eldest sister. I know, you're probably thinking 'But, your last name's Allen...not Cullen.'...Well, Allen's my married name." She paused to flash me a beautiful diamond wedding set. "And, yes, I'm a vampire. But, not to worry, I've adopted my brother's vegetarian lifestyle."

"So...what are you doing here?" I couldn't believe what was happening. Fifteen hundred miles away from Forks and I _still _manage to run into a Cullen. I must be a Cullen magnet. Or a _vampire _magnet at the very least.

"I live here in Wichita with my husband, Matthew. Aaaand...I sorta saw what happened between you and..." She was about to say Edward, I could tell, but thought better of it. "...my nephew and my brother. I also saw you driving up here and I saw the pimp approach you...Well, I figured you could either come home with me or sell your sexual services for less than minimum wage. The choice, of course, is yours. I could find you another pimp, if that's what you'd prefer."

I picked up on the obvious sarcasm and almost feel a little insulted. But, then, I remembered that this woman saved me.

"I did't think so." Reaching inside, she unlocked my truck. Opening the door, she extended her hand to help me out. But, I didn't move.

"Can't we take my truck?" I ask. I don't know why. I suppose I'm just grasping at straws for some semblance of control over the situation.

"Have it your way, then." I was completely taken aback when Aubrie climbed in the driver's seat and I'm kicking myself for leaving the keys in the ignition.

"Shouldn't I drive?" I ask. "I mean it is _my _truck..." I'm being petulant. But, I can't just take her at her word that she's really Carlisle's sister. Or that she follows his vegetarian lifestyle. She _is _a vampire, I can see that plain as day. However, that's _all _I can be sure of. How do I know she won't just take me for take-out?

"Honey, you've been driving for over twenty-four hours. You need to sleep." With a smirk, she seemed to have read my mind. "And, don't worry. I won't sneak in a little snack while you're asleep." Then, her voice took on a more serious tone. "I would never hurt my brother like that."

Firing up the engine, she took off back on to the highway. I just decided to give in an take my chances as my exhaustion begins catching up with me. Wrapping the blanket around myself, I settle in for a nap. Besides, there's no way to know how long it'll be before we get to...wherever it is we're going. Aubrie seems to know where she's going. That's good enough for me.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but, I feel something gently nudging my arm. Squeezing my eyes open, I see Aubrie smiling at me kindly. "We're here, sweetie. This is my place."

I looked up at the large yellow house. Looking around, I saw that it sat at the front of a circle-drive which was lined with other, smaller houses as was the rest of the street. _How can a vampire live in a house surrounded by so many humans?_ Or at least I assumed her neighbors were all human. I wasn't in Forks, anymore. So, for all I knew, Aubrie could have been living on Vampire Lane.

Aubrie chuckled before answering all of my unspoken questions. "Yes, my neighbors are all human. But, they all keep to themselves. Nobody really interacts with each other, here. We all just sort of go on about our own business and let everyone else worry about their own problems." In a split second, she was standing outside my door. "Come on. I'll take you inside and you can get some rest."

Walking in the front door, I'm surprised to see that Aubrie's house was the complete polar opposite of what...Carlisle's house was. It was smaller but it still felt welcoming and comfortable. A tall, broad man man with chestnut brown hair descended the staircase before me. His golden eyes told me he was a vampire as well. When he reached the landing and came to stand before me, he flashed me the same warm and friendly smile Aubrie had shown me.

"Bella, sweetie, this is my husband, Matthew Allen. Matt, honey, this is Bella. She's the girl I was telling you about, earlier." As Aubrie introduced me, I was a little less hesitant when the man named Matthew extended his hand to me.

"Bella...It's such a pleasure to finally meet you." Matthew smiled as he shook my hand. I felt a wave of calming emotions wash over me. I could have closed my eyes and sworn that it was Jasper standing in front of me. "Bella, Aubrie's told me everything. Including what happened between you and my brother-in-law...And, I just want to let you know that Aubrie and I are both here if you need anyone to talk to."

Matt and Aubrie were the absolute best I could have ever asked for. They were being so kind and welcoming. And they didn't even know me from Adam. Sure they knew _about _me and what..._Edward_ did to me and how I quite possibly destroyed Carlisle and Esme's marriage. Which of course only brought to light memories of my stupid mistake. I risked everything that ever meant anything to the one man I truly loved. I feel incredibly guilty for hurting Aubrie's brother and Matt's brother-in-law. Especially after all that they've done for me. They just opened up their home and their life to me. One thing is painfully clear to me. _I am the scum of the Earth._


	7. Need You Now

**Saving Bella**

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing save for the characters Maddelyne Cullen and Aubrie and Matthew Allen.

**Rating:**

M (R) for self-harm

**Genre:**

Romance/Angst (with just a liiiiiiiiittle hint of drama for good measure)

**Pairing(s):**

Bellisle & Maubrie (Matt/Aubrie)

**Lyrics:**

Lady Antebellum "Need You Now"

* * *

Need You Now

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

I can hear Bella's voice coming from the upstairs bedroom. It's scarcely above a whisper but her words put me in a tough place, mentally. All my life, I've always been the one to stay out of other people's lives. I've always stayed out of things like this. But, this was different. I knew my brother had to have been devestated when she left and it's obvious that she feels the same way. So, now, I must decide. Do I get involved? Or do I stay out of it like I always have? This is going to be a tough decision.

"You have to tell him." Damn Matt. I sometimes have to wonder why I ever changed him in the first place. He's always weasling his way inside my head at the worst possible times. "I know what you're thinking and he's your _brother_. You have to tell him that she's here and that she feels the same way for him as he does for her." I know Matthew's right. But, it's still tough. "If you don't tell him, yourself, I'll do it for you."

"Damn you and your ultimatums." I can't help smiling at his mischievous grin. Sighing, I concede "I know you're right but-" I stop midsentence when the smell of human blood catches both my attention and Matt's. "Bella." We start in unison. Matt runs for the phone and I run for Bella.

Running up the stairs, I'm in Bella's bedroom in a flash. The sight in front of me shocks me to core. Bella's lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. The smell is overwhelming. Coming back to my senses, I grab her up in my arms and race back down the stairs where Matt is waiting for me.

"I already called the hospital. I'll get her in the truck." Taking Bella from me, Matthew hands me my phone. "You call your brother." Heading out the door, my husband calls over his shoulder. "Tell him to meet us at the hospital."

Nodding my head, my hands tremble as I dial my brother's number. This would not go well. I listened as the other of the line rang twice before my brother's voice came on the line. "Aubrie?"

"Carlisle." I pause, searching for the words. How could I tell him that the woman he loved had tried to kill herself out of guilt? My brother pressed onward.

"Aubrie? What's going on? What's wrong?" Damn him! Carlisle's always known when something was bothering me. Let's just get this overwith.

"Carlisle...She's here." I began. I'm still not quite sure how to convey what I have to tell him.

"Bella? She's there? In Wichita?" I can hear Carlisle's voice change. I can hear the concern and just a little trace of hope in his voice. What I say next breaks my heart.

"Carlisle...Yes, Bella _is _here in Wichita..." I take a needless steadying breath as I added "Carlisle...There's something you should know...Bella's been feeling...rather guilty...about what happened between the two of you. She's feeling guilty and confused about what happened. She's...irrevocably in love with you...But, at the same time, she feels like you'll end up thinking that kissing her was a mistake and she's also terrified that she's ruined your marriage with Esme."

"What? Aubrie, Bella didn't ruin _anything_! She _saved _me! I'm sure you of all people saw what a mess I was when the others left! I don't know what would have become of me if Bella hadn't been there! I _love _her! I _need _her! I'm on my way!"

"Carlisle!" In my mind, I can see my brother jump at the edge in my voice. "There's something else you need to know." My brother's silence cues me to continue. "Carlisle...Bella, slit her wrists. Matt and I smelled the blood and raced in to her bedroom and I saw her...Lying there on the floor in a puddle of her own blood." I hear my brother choke out a sob as I continued. "Matt's taking her to the hospital where I work. You can meet us there." Before I hang up, I add "Carlisle. I wouldn't drive if I were you. Bella needs you _now_. There's a flight leaving Forks in half an hour. I suggest you get your ass on it! I'll have a driver waiting for you when you arrive. When you get here, tell the driver to take you to Wesley Medical Center at 550 North Hillside. I'll see ya when ya get there."

Hanging up the phone, I race out the door, following my truck and jumping in the bed. I can't take the time to think about my brother or how he might be handling this latest blow. Pulling my phone out, I call a friend of mine to meet Carlisle at the airport.

* * *

It's been almost two days since Bella left. I still can't believe she would up and leave me this way. I'm pulled from my thoughts when my phone rings. Looking at the screen, I see Aubrie's name on the caller ID.

"Aubrie?" I'm not sure why my sister would be calling me, this late.

"Carlisle." She pauses. I know she's searching for words. This alarms me. Aubrie is _never _at a loss for words. I can't possibly imagine why she would be so spechless.

"Aubrie? Aubrie, what's going on? What's wrong?" I have to get to the bottom of this. Even if I don't like what she has to say, I have to find out what my sister is hiding.

"Carlisle, she's here." In that moment, I know Aubrie's talking about Bella. Why would Bella be in Wichita? I don't have time to figure that out. I can tell that Aubrie didn't call just to tell me that Bella was in Wichita.

"Bella? She's there? In Wichita?" My mind is racing with questions and scenarios and other mindless thoughts.

"Carlisle...Yes, Bella _is _here in Wichita..." Aubrie began. I can tell Aubrie's not heading anywhere good with this. "Carlisle...There's something you should know...Bella's been feeling...rather guilty...about what happened between the two of you. She's feeling guilty and confused about what happened. She's...irrevocably in love with you...But, at the same time, she feels like you'll end up thinking that kissing her was a mistake and she's also terrified that she's ruined your marriage with Esme."

Well this doesn't sound too horrible. Yes, I do feel terrible that Bella would think that I could view kissing her as a mistake, but this is nothing like all the terrifying scenarios that were racing through my head. "What? Aubrie, Bella didn't ruin _anything_! She _saved _me! I'm sure you of all people saw what a mess I was when the others left! I don't know what would have become of me if Bella hadn't been there! I _love _her! I _need _her! I'm on my way!"

"Carlisle!" I can't help jumping involuntarily at the sharp edge to Aubrie's voice. Now, I know that something's really wrong. "Carlisle...Bella, slit her wrists. Matt and I smelled the blood and raced in to her bedroom and I saw her...Lying there on the floor in a puddle of her own blood." In that instant, my whole world shatters. I cannot believe what I just heard. I can't believe Bella tried to kill herself. "Matt's taking her to the hospital where I work. You can meet us there." This is all happening so fast. I feel as though I've just been sucker punched out of nowhere. I can't breathe-I can't even think. "Carlisle. I wouldn't drive if I were you. Bella needs you _now_. There's a flight leaving Forks in half an hour. I suggest you get your ass on it! I'll have a driver waiting for you when you arrive. When you get here, tell the driver to take you to Wesley Medical Center at 550 North Hillside. I'll see ya when ya get there."

As I hang up the phone, time seems to freeze for a moment. _Bella slit her wrists. She tried to take her own life. What would have happened had Aubrie and Matthw not been there? What would have become of Bella had Aubrie not found her and taken her home, in the first place? _I shake my head as I realize I don't have time to work things out in my head. I take off out the door toward the airport. Upon my arrival, I purchase a ticket for the flight which Aubrie told me about.

Making my way through security, I mindlessly follow the crowd to the gate. Once on the plane, I find my seat and just slump down into it. Looking around, I see people buzzing all around me. Some excited to go see family. Some stressed about work. Some are just off in their own world. Laying my head back, I attempt to clear my head until the woman next to me speaks.

"Are you okay?" The feminine voice is kind and friendly. I might have appreciated it more under any other circumstances. As it was, I just put forth my best effort at courtesy.

"Yes. I'm fine." I thought the woman was just making polite conversation. However, she continued to press the issue.

"You're lying." She must have taken my strange look as a cue to continue. "Your body language gives you away. I can tell you're really freaked out about something." She offered a kind smile as she pressed on. "Might do ya some good to talk about it. Get it off your chest."

With a heavy sigh, I know she won't go away that easily. "Look...miss. The woman I love-we'll call her Ella, for sake of conversation-left me when _she _believed _I _would think that falling for her would be a mistake. You see, my wife left me after-after our son passed away and Ella has been the only one to stand by me after my son's passing. I realize that I am in love with her and I kissed her the other night. However, she believes that my wife will come back to me and that she has ruined any chances I had at reconciling with my wife. So, after I kissed her, she left town. As it turns out, I got a call from my sister-we'll call her Aria-in Wichita, informing me that Ella is with her and her husband in Wichita and that Ella has slit her wrists because of this mess. So, please forgive me if I prefer to keep to myself on this flight."

I feel bad for being rude to this kind stranger, but, I really don't feel like discussing the matter any further. I just desperately need to see Bella. I have to know that she's okay. Then, the kind stranger makes one final gesture.

With a gentle hand on my arm, she replies "I understand. And I'm terribly sorry. I can see how much you love this woman and I truly hope everything turns out okay." Removing her hand from my arm, she turns away leaving me to my thoughts.

_So do I, miss...So do I._ As the plane takes off, I can't help but thinking how this whole mess was entirely my fault. If I hadn't kissed Bella, she wouldn't have felt the need to leave and she wouldn't feel so guilty as to try to kill herself. But, even this thought can't bring me to regret kissing her. Kissing Bella was the single most exhilerating experience of my entire exsistence. The moment that her lips met mine, I felt truly alive for the first time in centuries. My hand mindlessly reaches for my lips as I relive the moment in my mind.

But, the sobering reality of the situation settles back in. Another thought races through my mind. _I should have never let her leave. _I should have talked to Bella. If I had only made her see that she means everything to me and that she hadn't ruined anything, she wouldn't feel so guilty. She wouldn't have been so upset by the whole mess.

* * *

Matthew and I are in the waiting room anxiously awaiting my brother's arrival. We've been waiting for hours. In my impatience, I had already spoken with the doctors who had assured me that, while Bella had lost a considerable amount of blood, they had been able to stabilize her and that she would, in deed, make a full recovery.

"He'll be here, soon." Matthew's trying to comfort me and I know he's right. I still just can't help feeling on edge. Finally, I hear the doors bust open as Carlisle comes running into the waiting room.

In his hurry, he ran right past me and Matthew up to the front desk. "Bella Swan!" He demanded. I run up to him and calm him with my hand on his shoulder. Something that worked even when we were human.

"It's okay, Jenna. He's with me." After dismissing the attention of the receptionist, I take Carlisle over to where Matthew and I had been waiting.

"Aubrie! What's going on? Where is she? Where's Bella? Is she okay? Will she be all right?" Carlisle's panicking. This is new to me. Carlisle's always been the level-headed one in the family. It takes a lot to make him panic this way.

"Relax, Carlisle. You can stop freaking out, now. Bella's going to be fine. She _did _lose a considerable amount of blood, yes. But, the doctors were able to stabilize her and they have assured me that she will, in deed, make a full recovery." I see my brother relax as I inform him that Bella will be okay. "She's still resting, but, you can go see her." Taking his arm, I lead Carlisle down the hall to Bella's room.

* * *

Aubrie found me at the desk where I had inadvertantly terrified the poor receptionist. I saw the fear in her eyes and-looking back-I feel horrible for scaring the poor woman that way. But, at the moment, I have more pressing matters to deal with. I do, however, relax when I hear that Bella will make a full recovery.

With a sigh of relief, I follow as Aubrie leads me to the room where Bella was resting. Walking through the door, my heart breaks all over again. I know, in my head, that she will be okay. But, I also know that she is here because of me and that kills me. I know that this is entirely my fault.

I hear Aubrie make a discreet exit as I approach Bella's bedside. I take Bella's hand in mine as I use the other to gently stroke a loose strand of hair from her beautiful and delicate face. "Bella. I am so terribly sorry." I begin apologizing for everything, hoping against hope that she will forgive me. Even if she doesn't wish to persue a realtionship with me, I still need to have her in my life in some capacity. Even if only as a friend, I still need her. I cannot lose her entirely. "I never meant to make you feel this way. I never meant for you to think that you had ruined anything because you didn't. You, in fact, saved me. I don't know what would have become of me had you not come to see me when Maddelyne called you." I begin to confess everything that I had been feeling lately. "I was in a terrible place, then. But, you...You pulled me back. You made me feel truly alive for the first time in centuries. The moment I kissed you, I felt alive for the first time since I came into this...exsistence. Bella..." I know that this could be my only chance to confess my true feelings for this beautiful woman before me. "I love you."


End file.
